Pokéos 2: Valentine's Day
by THE DEVIZZAL
Summary: SEQUAL TO THE HAWAIIAN TOURNAMENT! It's Valentine's Day and everyone is anxious about their crushes! It's better than it sounds, trust me.


Summary: **_SEQUAL TO THE HAWAIIAN TOURNAMENT!!_** The gang decided to all stay together on their journeys. It's Valentine's Day and everyone is anxious about their crushes (it's better than it sounds, trust me). One-shot. **Note**: It is highly recommended that readers read The Hawaiian Tournament before reading this story.

A/N: To everyone who loved The Hawaiian Tournament, thank you; here's some more! It goes right from where the other one left off. Sorry it's not as long :( , but it's still more! :)

Disclaimer: You don't know us, we don't know you, we own nothing, so please don't sue!

Rating: PG

**_Valentine's Day_**

By The Devizzal (and his sibs)

Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Tracy, and Max were just stepping off the cruise ship from Hawaii. They walked onto the beach and saw some people playing volleyball.

"YEAH, VOLLYBALL!"

"Hey!" Ash said. "Look! It's that Olympic volleyball player, Misty May! Hi Misty May!"

"Hi!"

"I'd like to introduce you to some people. Misty May, this is Misty. Misty, this is Misty May. May, this is Misty May. Misty May, this is May. Misty, this is May. May, this is Misty. Misty May, this is Misty May. Misty, this is May Misty. May, Misty, Misty May, May, May Misty, MAY, MISTY MAY, MAY, **MISTY, MAY, MISTY MAY!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**

"But, Ash," Brock cut in. "If Misty meets Misty May, may May meet my mother?"

"Well, maybe man, but my mom makes more money and Misty, May, and Misty May might mind miraculous mothers less."

"**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Tracy stared at them as they laughed. "Morons."

* * *

They entered the port side city of Snorlaxweighsa **To**w**n**.

Misty then said to Ash, "Hey, isn't it kinda cool how David made it on _Acc_—"

"Hey! Look!" Max interrupted and pointed to a banner hanging on a building that said 'Happy Valentine's Day' on it. "It's Valentine's Day!!!"

May screamed in his face. "**LEAVE US ALONE, YOU LOSER!!!! WE ARE SOOOOO OVER LISTENING TO YOU!!!!!"**

"Hey," Ash pointed out. "That banner says it's Valentine's Day!"

"YEAH, VALENTINE'S DAY!"

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed. "I love Valentine's Day!" Then she said to Ash in an alluring and almost drugged tone as she smirked seductively, "_Don't you...?_"

"Well, yeah!" he smiled. "Of course, the downside is you gotta put up with all those dumb, mushy Valentines, but you get free candy!!!"

"......Valentine's Day........" May said with a depressed voice. "......My least favorite holiday........ It reminds me of...him..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pookie. I'm talking about Pookie. Ever since Ash let him free because he ate too much, he told me that we were through. He said that baseball was his true love."

"Oh, May. That's too bad..." Ash patted her on the back. Only Misty noticed that at his touch, May smiled and blushed. She got really angry.

Just then, Brock yelled out, "HEY EVERYBODY!!! DID YOU KNOW IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY?"

From that point on, Brock was unconscious until they reached the Pokémon Center, due to an unfortunate _accident_ in which Misty's mallet _slipped_ out of her hands...

* * *

When they reached the Pokémon Center, Brock was kept in chains as Ash checked them into a few rooms for the night.

Ash was rooming with Brock, Max was rooming with Tracy, and Misty was rooming with May (Dun dun dun!!!).

"Attention everyone!" Nurse Joy announced over the P.A. System. "Would everyone please report to the cafeteria? Because of Valentine's Day, we will be supplying crafts for making valentines and will be hosting a Valentine's party. Mushy-mushy, goo-goo romance movies will be playing in the wreck room for you criers, and free candy is available for those with a sweet tooth. That is all! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Hey Ash..." Misty held his hand. "Wanna watch one of those _romance_ movies with me...?"

"Are you crazy!? There's gonna be FREE candy available!"

"OI!!! Ash, you are SO unromantic!"

"Come on, everyone." May grabbed Ash's arm. "Let's go make _valentines_..." Misty followed her to the cafeteria, teeth clenched and hands fisted.

Everyone was at a table making valentines as other people danced to sweetsy-tweetsy-lovey-dovey music. Ash walked out of the free candy room with a box of chocolates for Misty behind his back. He walked up to the table everyone was sitting at.

"Hey." Misty said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BEHIND MY BACK!!!!!!! Oh, uh. I mean 'hi'." He put the chocolates in his jacket and sat down to join them in making valentines.

Everyone was uncomfortable while making valentines for each other while being around each other.

Ash asked, "How do you spell 'Valentime'?"

May told him and then stared at him with hearts in her eyes. Then she grabbed some paper and started writing. She said:

"How do you spell 'love'....... **I MEAN 'FRIEND'!?!?!?**"

Max was writing. "How do you spell 'Max'? It's 'M-A-C-K-S', right?"

Everyone shunned him and continued writing. Just then, Misty secretly slipped a teddy bear onto Ash's lap. He read the writing on it's stomach aloud:

"_I love you! From someone who's name starts with 'M'_. Okay, Max, I know you can't spell your name, but this is just DISGUSTING!!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything. I'm writing a valentine for -- ...Uh, someone else..."

"Huh? Okay then. May, I know you had this thing for me, but I told you in the last story, I don't love you at all!"

"It wasn't me! Though I wish it was..."

"Really? Hmm... Hey Misty, can you think of anyone else who's name starts with 'M'? I can't think of a soul..."

"Jeez, Ash! I'll give you 3 hints: she's really pretty, she wears her hair in a ponytail, and she has _always_ loved you..."

"Oh, yeah! Duh!"

"You finally get it!"

"Of course! It's soooo obvious! My Mom gave it to me! Her name definitely starts with 'M'!"

"Ash... you are so clueless!"

"Hey," Brock said as he fumbled around with millions of 'I love you only' valentines, "how do you spell 'Jenny, Joy, Madison, Alexa, Erica, Cassandra, Suzie, Gizelle, Professor Ivy, Jeanette, Sasuki, Sumono, Tameo—"

"**WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?** How do you remember all those names anyway? Do you have a diary or something?!"

Brock poked his fingers together. ".....Yes....."

* * *

Later, Nurse Joy made another announcement:

"Attention! It is now time to pass out valentines! Ready? GO!" There was a HUGE scramble. Everyone was shoving and pushing and screaming and cursing to get their way. Max started crying and got a valentine stuffed in his mouth by mistake. It said: _To my Cutesy-tutesy Muffin-Loopey!!! Give us a kissy-lala!!!_

Once the commotion had subsided, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracy, Max, and May passed out their valentines.

"Here Max." Tracey said as he gave him a friendship valentine. Max gave him one too and they started singing dumb songs about butterflies and gold-plated band aids. Brock was roller skating around with a shopping cart full of valentines and going to every girl he knew. Misty and May were tearing each other apart to get to Ash first. At the same time, they presented their overly-expensive and fancy valentines and said, "Here, Ash! I love you!....More than HER!!!!"

"Thanks!" Ash said as he took them from them. "But you know, May, I won't go out with you."

"WHAT!?! **WHY NOT!!??!!??**"

"Well, for one thing, Misty is my girlfriend—"

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU LOSER!!!"

"—Misty! Anyway, Misty is my girlfriend and I don't love you. Heck, I don't even really like you!"

"But I put $100,000,000 in that valentine!!!!"

".........Well maybe I like you a little."

After May left the room bummed-out, Ash gave Misty the box of chocolates he'd been hiding. Misty stared at him in amazement.

"Ash! This is the first unselfish and romantic thing you've EVER done for me!!!!!"

"I know! Isn't it weird?" she kissed him and opened the box. It was mostly empty and had a few melted chocolates here and there.

"**ASH KETCHUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"******

"What? Misty, can you say 'free candy'? I was hungry!"

".......................Well, at least the box is pretty."

* * *

That night, Ash stayed up until 4:00 in the morning, thinking about what to buy with his 100,000,000 smackers. Meanwhile, May did all that she could to make sure that Misty didn't get a wink of sleep. She even took the opportunity to take the top bunk and fart a lot. When Misty did fall asleep, May whispered to her subconscious mind about dumping Ash.

* * *

In the morning they were all eating breakfast in the cafeteria. Ash and Misty were feeding each other, which made May need to barf. She threw up on Max, which made him die. When Ash was going to kiss Misty, May put a doughnut in his face, and he forgot about Misty entirely. Misty splashed her OJ in May's face. They started fighting violently as Ash enjoyed his doughnut. Tracy, Brock, and Max said, "YEAH, CATFIGHT!"

After breakfast, Ash said he wanted to go shopping, but Misty said she was too tired and wanted to watch TV in the wreck room.

They entered the room and saw Nurse Joy watching _According to Jim_.

"Oh, boy!" She stated. "Ever since that David kid joined the cast, the show's ratings have only gone up!"

"Excuse me," Misty said as she sat down next to Ash on a couch while pulling May's hair, "Are there any romantic movies left on TV?"

"Let me check." She pressed a button on the remote. The TV said:

_"Hey, David, Jim's going to a job out of town for a while. Looks like you're the new main character!"_

_(Channel changes)_

_"Coming up next, Pixel Perfect!"___

"Oh, this movie's good!" Jesse said to James.

"What are you doing here!?" Misty asked, shocked.

"I'm not sure." James answered. "We're supposed to be in every episode except for the first one. Somehow, we just appeared here, I guess."

"Oh."

"Yeah...........Now give us Pikachu!!—"

"SHHHHHH!!! The movie's starting!!"

"YEAH, MOVIE!"

_(Roscoe just showed Sam the holographic cat he made her)_

"Oh, that's so neat. You can already tell that there's some romance between them!" Misty sighed.

"Hey, May?" Max asked. "Are you still upset about Pookie?"

May was mesmerized as she watched the TV with hearts in her eyes.

"Are you kidding?! I am SO over Pookie! Now I'm in love with Ricky Ullman!!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at May.

"YEAH, RICKY!!!"

**T**_H_E **e**_n_d

A/N: I know. It wasn't as good as the original. But still, you've got to admit, there were some pretty funny parts in it. Anyway, review this story and all of my others! (Especially The Hawaiian Tournament)! Be sure to look for my next ridiculous Pokémon story too!!! Oh yeah, and thanks a lot to my sibs who helped me out a lot on this story. You guys rock!


End file.
